The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Solid Gold BLZ’. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced by tissue culture resulting from the cross of the female parent an unnamed, unpatented Zantedeschia variety having yellow spathes and the male parent an unnamed, unpatented Zantedeschia variety having yellow spathes. ‘Solid Gold BLZ’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with yellow spathes.
The new cultivar was created in Tauranga, New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by micropropagation by tissue culture in India over a two year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in New Zealand on Feb. 2, 2009. ‘Solid Gold BLZ’ has not been made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.